


That Damn Dog

by king_kroolkodile



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kroolkodile/pseuds/king_kroolkodile
Summary: Derkeethus is reminded of one of the many joys of having a dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Second (and last) of my past Skyrim kink meme fills.](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2438.html?thread=4206470#t4206470) Anything posted after this short will be newly written content.

"That's it," Derkeethus was careful to keep his voice no louder than a whisper, "sleep, my son." his gaze remained focused on the small bundle he gently rocked back and forth in his arms. He was also mindful of the sleeping dog, Meeko, laying near the fireplace. The hatchling he held, who was losing the fight against the increasingly overwhelming urge to sleep, wearily stared back up at him for a few moments more.

A soft smile formed on Derkeethus's face. Their child really did have his mother's beautifully amber colored eyes. His smile dissipated at the thought of his beloved wife, for he did miss her terribly. She had been gone for five days as of that night, but it wasn't as if all the dragons and what not in Skyrim would stop what they were doing now that they had a son of their own. It was a nice thought though.

Derkeethus breathed a hushed sigh of relief when his son appeared to be genuinely falling asleep, but he didn't dare let up on his rocking or even sit down. He'd prefer not to endure another two hours of attempting - and failing - to lull the infant to sleep. Unfortunately for him, he didn't seem to be quite as skilled as his mate when it came to soothing their child. Amusingly enough, Derkeethus was quite certain he had gotten more sleep while they had been adventuring across the region, and that included plenty of sleepless nights back then. Of course, he wouldn't trade what he had now for all the hours of undisturbed sleep he could ever want.

The argonian slowed his pacing, watching the now slumbering infant a few moments longer. Confident that it was safe to lay him down in his own smaller bed nearby, Derkeethus began making his way over to it as quietly as he could. The bed built for two just on the other side of the room called to him despite the fact it would no doubt feel rather empty with one side unoccupied, but he didn't dare rush himself and risk waking his son.

Upon reaching the infant's bed, he gradually lowered his child onto it and delicately placed a kiss on the tiny argonian's forehead. Once that was done, he took a step back and observed him just a bit longer. "Sleep well, my son," he whispered and left the bed's side to climb into his own. He wasn't even going to bother changing out of his casual attire.

Just as he slid under his blankets, an unmistakable sound from outside reached him. It was faint due to the fact he was indoors, and not to mention it sounded rather far off. Still, there was no doubt about what creature owned the call.

A dragon's roar.

At that very moment, Meeko instantly raised his head. With eyes wide open and ears perked up, the dog had immediately become fully alert.

"Meeko..." Derkeethus warned in a very low tone, looking over to make sure his son was still asleep. The infant still slept, but now Derkeethus was uncertain how long that would last.

The canine glanced in his direction before turning his attention back to the door, growling.

"No, Meeko. No!" Derkeethus tried to sound as stern as he could without actually raising his voice.

Meeko spared him another glance before standing up and making his way to the door, his growling growing louder.

"Please! Don't!" the argonian was practically begging a dog to allow him just a few hours of peaceful slumber.

When the accursed dragon roared a second time, Meeko barked once before erupting into a full barking session complete with scratching at the door and even barking in Derkeethus's direction with his tail wagging as if he were trying to tell him they should go dragon hunting at three in the morning.

Sure enough, the small child stirred from his sleep mere moments later and began to wail as loud as his tiny lungs would allow.

Derkeethus fell back onto his pillow in defeat. That damn dog never listened to him, why would he start now?


End file.
